The invention relates to an apparatus for the measurement of the x-ray tube high voltage in the case of an x-ray diagnostic system which exhibits two radiation detectors which are covered on their inlet sides for the radiation by two x-ray filters of varying absorption, and in which a divider for the two output signals of the radiation detectors is present.
An apparatus of this type is described in the German Patent Application No. P 30 14 879.9. In this apparatus, a signal corresponding to the x-ray tube voltage is formed and displayed or employed for the purpose of control of the x-ray tube voltage.
Specifications exist according to which the exposure time for a radiograph is only to be measured when the x-ray tube voltage is greater than or equal to 75% of the x-ray tube peak voltage. To this end, in a known fashion, an oscillograph for the detection of the chronological progression of the x-ray tube voltage is employed. On the basis of the chronological progression thus detected, the exposure time can then be determined taking into account these specifications.